Jake Paul
Jake Paul is the main protagonist of Fred 2: The Lost and the Damned. He the best friend of Fred, and a half demon biker anti hero who fights to avenge the death of Fred in the war during Fred: Absolution. He reappears as a minor protagonist in Fred 5: High School Days, where he is older and befriends Fred's wife's child, Travis. Background Fred: Absolution Fred and Jake went to 3rd grade together, once being rivals due to their conflicting beliefs and views, they united to fight in the war, with both having strong pride in their Argentine heritage. However during the battle for ruler of the afterlife Fred was gunned down by Spiderman using a spas 12, while investigating a rundown apartment in Iraq. Traumatized by the loss of his friend and equal, jake left the war, not having the will to fight anymore. Fred 2: The lost and the damned In Fred 2: The lost and the damned, we see Jake 10 years later. Grizzled and depressed by the loss of his friend he has left argentina, to wander the plains of heaven and hell. Becoming a biker, he sustains himself by taking mercenary jobs at taverns where he drowns his sorrows in liquor. However he eventually meets a man calling himself Zeppeli, who offers him information on Fred's killer, seemingly for no reason. Before Jake can respond, Zeppeli seemingly vanishes out of thin air. Angered by this, Jake rampages around the countryside, destroying thr entire town the tavern was in. However, among the rubble he sees Zeppeli, floating, encloaked in flame. He informs Jake that he is the half demon reincarnation of satan himself, and offers to train him in a demonic artform known as Hisen Tao. Wanting nothing to more than to destroy Fred's killer, he accepts, and they begin training. After a month of preparation, Jake travels onward to the town of Duwang, where Spiderman lived. Arriving at a half destroyed apartment building, he jumped up 50 feet in the air with his hisen tao, and met spiderman on the roof. Saying no words before engaging in battle, he charged directly at him, charging his iron knuckles with hisen tao energy, he deflected Spiderman's gunfire before sealing his fate with one punch. The webhead's face began to melt as he fell to the ground, while jake mercilessly assaulted him with a flurry of spiked hisen tao punches, leaving no trace of a body behind. However tragedy struck, when another Spiderman walked up the stairs with a cocktail in hand, and shot Zeppeli, who died instantly. Revealing Jake's victim to be his cousin, Bill. Enraged by Spiderman's cowardice Jake picked up the spas 12 and blasted spiderman, using nearly every round it had in it, but Spiderman was unphased. He pulled out two molotovs and launched them at Jake, and then shot at him with 2 glocks. However, before Jake could respond, a sudden portal emerged and sucked Spiderman in. The portal then dispensed Neo and Trinity, who thanked Jake for helping them recapture Spiderman. Jake snapped at them, saying he wanted to end the man's life, but his wishes were not granted. Fred 5: High School Days Jake first appears when Travis wanders outside the dimensional path. He introduces himself as a sage of Hisen Tao, and a friend of Travis's father, before asking what the boy is doing in the space between dimensions. He accompanies Travis back, but upon flying him home, Jake is hit by a crashing car, ending his life. Personality Jake is first introduced in Fred: Absolution as a very smart boy, but one who does not consider feelings and simply data. In his rivalry with Fred he acts rather aloof, in contrast to Fred's rowdy and frequent insults and attacks. As fred's friend however he becomes friendlier and more open but still sometimes lets data cloud his judgement. In the events of Fred 2: the lost and the damned Jake is much more dark and grizzled due to the loss of Fred, developing a major temper problem and regularly going on violent fits, he shows no qualms killing for money just to bring in funds for more alchohol. In Fred 5: High School Days Jake is shown to be much quieter wiser and spiritual, and somewhat caring to Travis. Abilities Hisen Tao Being the reincarnation of the art's creator, Jake was quickly able to master the art, although he mainly used in for combat and boosting his body (such as speed and jumping) he was shown to be able to use it for it's other uses in his training. The main technique he used was his incineration punch, where he charged his iron knuckes with energy, allowing him to deliver fierce lethal punches that could also melt through skin and bone. Trivia Jake's favorite color is orange Even though he knows travis is fred's child it is never mentioned if he knows Fred's wife Jake had honor roll all 4 quarters in 2nd grade and 2 for 3rd grade, only getting good citizen in the third quarter before being deployed in the war